hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Courier Ninja
A courier ninja's job is similar to that of a delivery or post man. They are tasked with the safe transfer of important parcels and packages. They are an elite group of ninja that typically transfer important information from village to village or between authoritative figures within village gates. They are viewed as an unbiased party, so, it's safer to deliver political information to enemy villages through courier services as opposed to sending a village's own ninja. It avoids conflict of interest upon acceptance of the parcel and eliminates the thread of wartime prisoners over something petty such as a delivery. Courier ninja will never delivery any harmful packages for individuals. They have specialized goggles that allow them to scan parcels before accepting them. They also put them through rigorous tests and contract before they allow anybody to deliver packages. This is to ensure they remain as an unbiased party within international law. The courier also have a strict motto that they live by. Ninja are handpicked for positions as a courier ninja and because of that, the rankings within their own hierarchy are incredibly prestigious. The courier ninja transport is so secure because they only pick strong, well known ninja for the position. Upon being picked, you are typically asked to disregard your identiy and assume a name comprised of numbers based on individual and region. For example, 986-06 is well established as the regional courier for the Tori Country '''region and is the direct supervisor for '''courier ninja that cater to villages such as Saishi, Tetsu 'and 'Kawagakure that respectively fall within the jurisdiction of the "06" region. Kawagakure and Courier Ninja Until a few decades ago Kawagakure '''has kept itself out of foreign affairs. Because of that, the '''Courier League Council deemed the village had no need for the usage of such a service. They believed that it was best they refrain from even venturing near the village, claiming it would be better for it's growth. Under Himotaru Shimogatu 's leadership however, the village began to involve itself more internationally with the hunger for acceptance as a major shinobi settlement. During this period, Kawagakure began to catch the attention of regional courier ninja, 986-06. It was then that he ventured into the village and began to survey the expertise of the village inhabitants in secrecy. After much profiling and determining who the best person for the position was, he approached a young man by the name of Yoyri Sungar. After an intense meeting with the man, 986-06 'and 'Yoyri came to an agreement. When on duty, the young go-getter would dismiss his identity as Yoyri Sungar and assume the courier 'pseudonym of '1024-06 . He was the first courier ninja assigned to this district in the "06" region. After an incredible period of inactivity, the Courier League Council put "1024-06 " into a probation period and awaited for the young man to get his priorities straight. Slightly disturbed by this news, 986-06 did everything within his power to get Yoyri '''back on his feet as a '''courier ninja. This included buying property and building a courier outpost in the village of Kawagakure to give the young man a more solid place to conduct business. This building is currently open and deliveries with the courier ninja can be arranged from within there. Many things, such as pay, political documents and home deeds have already been sent successfully using the Kawagakure courier outpost.